1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a sanitary attachment which includes an integral replaceable deodorizer portion and which prevents direct contact between the user's hands, the toilet seat, and the deodorizing portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of a preliminary patentability search of the present invention, three U.S. patents with possible relevance to the present invention were uncovered. They are:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,555 to Adams;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,249 to Pryba; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,455 to Vanderbrook.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,555 to Adams teaches a handle fixedly attached to a toilet seat for raising and lowering the toilet seat without the danger of contaminating the user's hand. However, no provision is provided on the handle for holding a deodorant.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,249 to Pryba teaches a counterbalance weight containing a porous deodorizer which is located on a bar which is displaced a distance from the toilet seat. However, the deodorant is discharged only when the toilet seat is raised or lowered.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,455 to Vanderbrook teaches a rod fixedly attached to a toilet seat for raising and lowering the toilet seat without the danger of contaminating the user's hand. However, located around the bar is a porous body which soaks up a vaporizing germicide liquid.
Numerous innovations for toilet bowl deodorizers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.